


Emotions running wild

by Remlundskan



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, The threeway we never got to see, Threesome - F/M/M, What I saw in my head when Alice talked about Q sucking off Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: So, Alice mentions Q giving Eliot a blow job. My mind went insane with lovely mental images. I had to write some of them down to keep it quiet.This is my first time jumping into this fandom, people, so be gentle with me.





	Emotions running wild

Quentin was no novice when it came to blow jobs; he had both given and received enough to know that he enjoyed both. However, going down on Eliot was a whole new experience for him. It had nothing to do with being high as a kite, his whole body surrounded by every emotion available, although it sure helped a lot… No, it was something else, entirely.

It felt like coming home!

The attraction between them had been there from the beginning, from Quentin’s first day at Brakebills. They were just... drawn together, as if by magic. Q was willing to bet good money on the fact that they would have ended up in bed together right away, if he hadn’t fallen under the spell that was Alice Quinn. But the important thing was that they were together, now, and Quentin had Eliot’s hard dick in his mouth, sucking it like it was his favorite lollipop. Gods, but it felt so good, Eliot’s hands in his hair, pushing a bit, and then pulling, setting the pace… 

Quentin looked up slowly, staring into the face of the older student as he dragged his tongue down the length of Eliot’s cock and back up again, marveling at how someone could be so ethereally beautiful. He was a Fillorian god, sent to Brakebills to give Quentin the pleasure of sucking on his cock! It might be all the intensity of the moment and the emotion magic, but Eliot looked positively exquisite, sitting on his knees on the bed, naked, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed over, his hair still impeccable, and Margo’s head under his arm, gently biting his nipple. To Quentin, he was a king, a god among men! In this perfect moment, they were alone, together, the three of them, and they were all … perfect.

He went back to sucking, deep-throating his friend until he heard him gasping, and then back to gentle sucking. Margo was giggling somewhere close by; he could feel her hand moving over his underpants, trying to get them off, so that she could get inside. Whatever she was doing with the other hand caused Eliot to buck up into Quentin’s mouth, catching him by surprise for a moment, and then, Margo’s lips were in his ear.

“You’re doing so good, Q, you promise to give me a ride on that tongue while Eliot fucks you?”

He moaned his agreement, the vibrations causing Eliot’s cock to jump in his mouth. Quentin gently grazed his teeth over the head to warn Eliot not to do that again… which only made Eliot moan his name and the dick in his mouth jumped again. He could taste the pre-cum, savoring it like it was a potion, wanting more, wanting everything.

Margo had her hand inside his underpants by now, stroking him slowly, humming in approval. They had all the time in the world; they had all night to explore each other, and Quentin was going to take full advantage of that fact.

But first, he was going to make Eliot cum in his mouth!


End file.
